How I Met Lucius Malfoy
by AnnaBoleyna1536
Summary: Perdita Potter is the sister of the Boy who lived and is attending her 6th year at Hogwarts and is the object of affection of Lucius Malfoy and then catches the eye of Perseus Smith and is confused as to who she will choose Lucius or Perseus? read to find out whos she will choose.


**Hey Guys! Here is my newest story and I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Sorry it has been almost two years since I have last updated, been through a lot and very personal and I do have to thank my boyfriend for helping me out with this story! Love you SnuggleBear and I hope we can keep writing stories together! Also I don't own the poem in the story either. I also don't own Harry Potter. Owned by JK Rowling. I just own the plot –Much Love AB1536**

I was walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione around Diagon Alley and bumped into someone. "Sorry for that." I said. "It's fine, no harm done." I looked up as Harry and Ron were helping me up. "Perdita are you alright?" Harry asked brushing the dirt off of my outfit. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Malfoy!" Harry said. "Hello Pot-head, Weasel and the Mudblood. Who is this with you?" Draco said. "Perdita Potter, Pleasure to meet you and please no saying derogatory things about my friends." "Nope, sister." Harry said placing himself between me and the blonde. "Harry, its fine." I said placing my hand on his arm. "Let's go guys; we need to finish our shopping for school supplies." Hermione said. I turned my head around and saw Lucius taking a last look of my face, as if he wanted put my face into his memory. "Perdy, Let's go! We have to get your owl and then head back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others" Ron said. "Coming." I said. I ran to catch up, but not before hearing "Adieu douce jeune fille, pour qui sait quand nous nous reverrons." in his seductive voice. I moaned under my breath. His voice alone was making me anxious. We finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Perdita, Harry." Sirius said. "Siri, I said for you not to call me Perdita, call me Perdy." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Perdita Mae." He said smirking. "Sirius Orion." I said. "Children." Hermione said. "Yes Mother?" We said. "Perdita quit antagonizing Sirius." Harry said. "He started it." I said. "Did not" "Did too." "Knock it off the both of you." We turned our heads to see Professor Snape. "Hello Professor Snape." I said. "Hello Miss Potter." He said. "How are your summer holidays going?" I asked. "Really well, thank you. I am getting a lot of potions done for Madame Pomfrey." " He replied. "That's good." I said. "Do you know what house you will be in once you are at Hogwarts?" Professor Snape asked. "Not sure. I'm willing to be a part of whatever house the Hat wants to put me in." I said. "That was a real nice answer Miss Potter." I turned and saw Professor Dumbledore. I smiled a bit. Harry had told me about the Headmaster. I couldn't get the angel out of my mind. "Harry, can I talk to you alone please?" I asked. "Sure." he said. We went up to his room and sat on the bed. "What's up?" "Have you ever thought of the idea of a soul-mate?" I asked. He looked at me. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked putting his hand on my forehead feeling for a fever. "You aren't warm to the touch. But you are blushing." "Are you in love with someone?" Harry asked. I lowered my head. "There is no reason for you to be ashamed, it's completely natural." He said lifting my hazel eyes to his emerald green eyes.

The day that I was to go to Hogwarts, I had a feeling that someone was watching me on Platform nine and three quarters. I turned my head and saw Mr. Malfoy. But he was gone before I could say anything. I sat down in the compartment and waited for Harry and Ron and Hermione. "Perdy?" I looked up and saw Harry. "Hey, was wondering when you would get here pokey-joe." I said sarcastically. He cuffed me on the head. "Hey, mind the hair." I said swatting his hand away. We finally arrived at Hogwarts. "Perdita Potter?" I looked up and saw a giant. "Hey Hagrid." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said. I hid a bit from him behind Harry. "Follow me." "See you after the Sorting." Harry said. I went with the first years on the boats and I was to be honest, amazed by how beautiful the castle was. "Wow." I whispered to myself. Once we had gotten to the Entrance, I was afraid to be honest. The sorting began before I knew it. "Potter, Perdita Mae." I heard the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall say. I walked forward ignoring the whispering of the Hall. _Another Potter Eh? Well, I know just what to do with you, better be…_ Slytherin." I sighed in relief as I walked to the table. "Sorry." I mouthed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They gave me a dirty look. I said I was sorry wasn't I? I walked with the other Slytherins to the common room. I sat down and started crying. "Are you alright?" I heard a voice asked. I looked up and saw Professor Snape. I shook my head no. "Harry, Ron and Hermione hate me." I said. I felt his arm wrap around me. Ever since Mum and Dad died, I was alone with no one and I didn't know that Harry was my brother until last year. I had to live at an orphanage and I hated it. "Would you like to come and live with me?" I heard him ask after I had calmed down. "I'd go anywhere except back to the orphanage." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Orphanage?" "I'll explain later." I said.

Professor Snape POV

Now that Perdita is a member of my house, I will definitely have to watch over her so that the other snakes don't tease her for being a Potter. I sighed. Lily had sacrificed herself to save Harry and Perdita. Harry had gone to Lily's sister and Perdita had been raised in an Orphanage. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to adopt her as my own. Since the War was over I decided to head to the Ministry to get the necessary papers that would make her my daughter. "Mr. Snape, Have you asked Miss Potter if she would like to be adopted by yourself?" Madame Bones asked. "I will on Christmas. I have to get my home ready for her so that it is livable." "Of course. Take all the time you need." I went to Professor Dumbledore to ask him if I could leave a few weeks early. He gave his consent and I left. I wanted everything to be perfect. I heard the ring of the Floo that I had hooked up and I saw Lucius. "Hey Luc, how are you?" I asked. "I am doing well. I want to ask you if something is true. Are you adopting Miss Potter?" He said raising his blonde eyebrow. I nodded. "She has been abused by the head of the orphanage as well as abused by the other kids." I said as rage ran though my body at the thought. The sooner I adopt Perdita, the better off she will be. I hoped that she would be happy with me.

Lucius POV

When Severus had said that she was being abused, my heart just about stopped. Why had she kept it from Severus? "She is outside reading if you want to speak to her." Severus said. I nodded and walked outside to see her reading. "Enjoying the beautiful day?" I asked. She jumped. "thought you were Professor Snape." She said. I chuckled. It wasn't every day that a woman could make me laugh like that. "You really looked engrossed in that." I said. She giggled. "I can set it aside for now. What's up?" she said. I sat down beside her and took her hands in my own and said, "Narcissa is going to be causing trouble for us. She will be trying to get me back." She took my face in her hand and said, "If we remain strong through her schemes, we will be married." She said kissing me on the lips. Her lips felt soft against my own. I was slowly becoming addicted to her kisses. She suddenly became my whole world. I decided to write a poem for her to show her how much she means to me.

The Spirit song was lost in me,

 _My heart was sinking low,_

 _I drifted on the winds of change,_

 _I had nowhere to go._

 _But, Then you came and with your voice, you spoke in tones so soft that in my heart, I found my choice,_

 _you set this bird aloft!_

 _The Eagle soared above my head, my spirit guide was free, I felt the pull, but could not reach, he was too high for me,_

 _But then you came, and lifted me with love as pure as light, my feet left the ground, you gifted me, again You gave me flight_

 _I could not say I'd ever reach the goals, I once had held, I knew for me, there was no use, my spirit was impaled. But then you came, and freed my soul, you righted what was wrong, You are my dream, You made me whole, you are the Spirit's Song_

Perdy POV

The Owl Post came the next afternoon at lunch. I was surprised that I would get mail. I opened the letter after giving the owl a piece of my peach. "What did you get Perdy?" Draco asked. I looked at the poem. "It looks like a poem." I replied. "We need to get to class." Draco said. I followed him to Potions. We had it with the Gryffindors. I was working diligently when I heard a _Boom!_ I looked over at the Gryffindor side and saw Neville Longbottom wearing his potions. I snickered. "Quiet! 10 points from Gryffindor! And a detention with me Longbottom." Snape said. "Sir, one of the Snakes screwed it up." Harry said. I glared at Harry… "Mr. Potter why would one of my house do something like that?" Professor Snape asked. "Why don't you ask my sister?" I looked up at Harry. "Really? Harry, I would never do that to you." I insisted. Harry walked away and I felt hurt. "Perdy? We need to get our next class." I turned and saw that Blaise and Draco and Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for me and I saw that Blaise had my bag. "Thanks guys. And Professor I will be back after to work on my potion." I said. "No need Miss Potter. I will have you do it during Yule Break." I nodded. "Yes sir, thank you sir." I walked to our next class and I knew that something was wrong. "Professor? What is it?" I asked suddenly. He turned to me and said, "Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban on rumors that he is a death eater." He whispered in my ear. I gasped. I hand my handkerchief to Professor Snape and said, "Tell him he is in my thoughts." He nodded. I walk to my next class with the Slytherins as my thoughts went to Lucius Malfoy. I had such high hopes we would have been married by now. I miss him. "Be strong for me my love. I will be by to see you soon. "I whisper to myself.

Lucius POV

My thoughts immediately go to Perdita. I hope she is being strong since I am in Prison. I hope Draco and the other Slytherins are being nice to her. I sighed and my thoughts are on her as I hear an Auror say, "You have a visitor" A visitor? I rarely even get mail I wonder who it could be? I look up and it is Perdita. "Luc!" she said and ran towards my cell. "Perdita" I said relieved it was her. She kissed me as best as she could through the bars. "I was so worried about you when Professor Snape told me you were here." "It is ok baby. You're with me now I have no intention of leaving you ever." I said. As she leaves I try not to cry. I have kept my Veela inheritance from the love of my life. I know that she is not my mate but I know I will never get to be with my mate.

Perdy POV

I look around and see no one but I know that someone is following me. I look on the ground and I see a letter with my name on the envelope. I lean down and pick it up and put it in my pocket until I get back to back to the Dorms. My mind wonders as I think about the letter and wonder who could have sent it to me because I know that Lucius would not have sent it because he is in prison. After a while I get back to Hogwarts and I get back to the common room and I see a 7th year Slytherin in uniform working on homework and I go over to Draco and ask, " Who is he? I haven't seen him around here before." He looks at me like I grew three heads and says, "Dumbledore sorted him while you were visiting my father." "oh. I am going to go lay down and study. Hopefully someone can give me the homework that I missed." I said exhausted. Draco gave me a hug and playfully tapped me on my ass. "Hey! Leave my ass alone." I said hitting him upside the head. I walk to the girl's dorm and lay on my bed when I feel something poking me in the side and I realize that it is the letter that I picked up on my way back. I open it and it reads, " **My heart and my soul, since I laid eyes on you I cannot get you out of my mind and I long to have you near me. But I know that will never happen but one can only dream. I dream about your beautiful eyes and your sexy voice. When I close my eyes I see you by my side. Your secret Admirer, P** I read the letter again and think to myself, "who is P and what do they want?"

Perseus POV

I walk in the Headmaster's office at my new school. I was excited as well as nervous because I didn't really know anyone. "Ah Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Smith. I trust your journey was smooth?" the Headmaster asked. "Yes sir. As smooth as can be expected." As he is talking to me I spotted a pointed hat that has age spots and decided to ask the headmaster what that was. "Forgive me for asking but what is that hat?" Dumbledore chuckles and says, "that is a sorting hat. It decides where it wants to put you based on what it reads from your mind." The next thing I know I am sitting on a stool and before it reaches my head it says, "Slytherin." As I get up I see a young woman around the age of sixteen walking into Dumbledore's office. And I immediately fall in love with her. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" "Yes Miss Potter this is our transfer from the magic school in the United States. His name is Perseus Smith and I was wondering if you would show him to the dorms and introduce him to Professor Snape." "I would be happy to show him to the dorms and introduce him to Professor Snape headmaster." She says. I am given a uniform with a green and silver tie. "They should be your size if not come back here and I can have it resized for you." I agree and leave his office with this beautiful woman that I don't even know her name. "My name is Perdita but call me Perdy but don't call me Perdita Mae only my godfather can call me that." I chuckle and say, "My name is Perseus." When we get away from his office I put my uniform on the ground and I grab her and kiss her because I cannot take it anymore.

Perdita POV

He. Kissed. Me. Holy Shit! I looked into his turquoise blue eyes and I knew I was going to get lost in them if I look any longer. I kissed him back and I realized that his name starts with a P. I feel for the letter and I show it to him. "Did you write this?" I ask. He nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes. Can we keep it a secret until we are ready for the whole school to know?" I ask. He agrees. "Will you help me with my spells? There are a lot of them that I cannot get?" "Yes. Why don't we go back to the common room and study?" I ask. When Dumbledore wrote me a note saying he wanted to see me. I showed Draco the note and he asked me, "Are you going to go?" I sighed and nodded. "I have to go Dray. It is an order from Dumbledore. If I miss any classes can you get the homework for me?"

Draco POV

I am walking towards Potions and I see Perdy and the new kid talking and being all lovey-dovey. Shouldn't she be with my father? I was really hoping she would be my step mother even though she is my age or a little older. This is going to break my father's heart. "Hey Perdy! Let's go we will be late for Potions!" I yelled at her. I hear a chirp and see a bird. It looks like a bird of prey and it is brown and white with what looks like yellow eyes. "Hello Sara." Perseus said. She takes a small envelope from around the bird's leg and I hear him say, "Don't you think it could be a bit strange that someone is sending us a letter without knowing who we are?" I hear Perdy reply, "Your right it is a bit strange that someone would send a letter. Maybe they are watching us right now." I rolled my eyes. It's impossible to get passed the wards that surrounded the castle. I hear Perdy say, "There is something here. We need either light or heat to make it appear." I hear Perseus say, "I have a lighter for heat and light but let's see which one will make it appear."

 **Read and Review later guys love you**

 **-AB1536**


End file.
